(SOTU) Spirit of the Underworld
by Nanaamaro
Summary: SEQUEL OF SPIRIT OF ANIMALS! Trailer inside! Rated T just to be safe. Preference for Caviva fans.
1. Trailer

**The new evil comes...**

"I want my revenge..."

 **New spirits are discovered...**

"I-I actually have an spirit?"

"We both have now... And we have more than 1 now. I think we are the only ones."

 **But they are so wrong...**

"You'll regret everyday! Every tear! My spirit will keep you alive and if needed: FOREVER!"

 **SOTU: The spirit of the Underworld**

 **Coming soon!**


	2. A new spirit?

**Nana: I'm back people! I have the first chapter done!**

 **Chris: Only the first? Boooo**

 **Nana:Just do the disclaimer**

 **Chris:She doesn't-**

 **Foul and Sha knocks CK out.**

 **Aviva: own Wild Kratts! Only these two foxes, the villain (Hint for the name by Story Maker. Thanks for the help!) and his sister!**

 **Chris POV**

I woke up... I got up … Everyone was still asleep.

"Chris!" Sha came from Aviva's room. "Aviva has powers!"

"What? Well. She has you, like I have Foul…" I said

"She is awake. She want your help." The female wolf said.

"Aviva, may I come in?"

"Sure."

When I got in, Aviva was in ghost form, levitating all the computers and another electrical stuff with her was frighted.

"WOW. Aviva? " I couldn't believe in what I was seeing.

"Chris... help?" She asked.I told her to calm down. The objects were delicately poised.

"Thank you!" She tried to hug me, but she still was in ghost form. "What did just happened?"

"You are in ghost form." I said transforming myself too. "See?"

"Oh...So now I can do this." She hugged me.

"You should try to get back to the morning you'll be invisible."I told her. "Just focus."

She made it. Foul and Sha came into the room. Sha didn't knew about those powers and she doesn't know how to help Aviva, so Foul and I step aside.

"We help you. Since you are connected with technology you must have that same spirit." Foul explained.

"Technology...*Gasp*" Sha thought in low voice. I heard her but I ignored.

"Let's repeat the lessons, Chris." Foul smiled.

"Here we go again... Let me see... 5 days." I said

"FIVE?!"

 _Day 1: Call_

 _Think on me and I will be there. Or you can whistle._

 _Day 2: Transformation_

 _Just say: Be a part of the spirit of technology. Or when you need to hurry just say: spirit of technology..._

 _Day 3: Ghost powers_

 _You need to control them. Try not to use in front of anyone. What would they say if they saw someone passing the floor..._

 _Day 4: powers_

 _Transform,control and think on an equipment..._

 _Day 5: Spirit powers_

 _They are basically: teleport remotely, enter in someone's dreams and levitation. The dream part we can test on me._

"It worked!" Aviva said


	3. The invite

**Next morning (6th day)/Martin POV**

When I woke up I notice Chris didn't slept on our room. On the last days he has been up to something... Koki and JZ notice too.

"Wired, something is wrong. " I told to them. "Something is going on with these love-birds" Koki said. We didn't forgot what we saw.

 **Chris POV** :

"I think you are ready, Aviva." I told her. Foul nod.

"Ok. May I try?" Aviva asked. We all nod. "Being a part of the spirit of Technology." A big violet light surrounded the room. Aviva appeared using her violet cape. "I did it!" and then she kissed me. Foul decide to go out and make sure no-one goes in there. When we ended we went out. Today is the day. Aviva went to her invention station and I across all the walls till my room. Martin was there and notice me when I picked up the black box.

"Using the ghost powers again?" he asked.

"Uh… Yes…?"

"What's inside this little box?" he said. Then I notice that he picked up the box from my hand!?

"HEY! Give me that!" I yelled. Too late. He already saw the ring with the purple diamond and with "Aviva" inside it…

"I knew it!" he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll wait till you go on. I won't tell anyone."

 **Next day…Aviva POV**

I notice that the Tortuga mailbox had an email. From… Xavier Lorenzo? And he was inviting us to a party?

"I never liked that guy." Martin said.

"Me neither. Wait, wasn't he the one that had the incident? Or it was his twin, Xess?"Chris said

"It was his sister." Koki answered.

"We don't want to make bad figure so… we have to go." JZ concluded. The bros sigh.


	4. At the party? A plan too perfect

**Nana: sorry for taking long!**

 **Some minutes later… Chris POV.**

Ok. I have my tuxedo, my green tie and Martin…Doesn't find his blue bowtie.

"Ok… I'll look for it." I turned into ghost puppy. When did he used that tuxedo last time? Was with the tie or bowtie? Some time later I found the tie…And the bowtie!

"GUYS? HURRY!" Aviva shouted.

We went out. I can't describe how beautiful were the girls, especially Aviva. She was wearing a long purple dress with yellow stripes.

At the party… Martin POV

I told Koki and JZ the plan as we arrive. Xavier came to meet us. Chris was the one who talked with him.

"Wild Kratts! My friends! Welcome!"

"Thanks for the invite, Xav."

"Why not? Oh. You have two foxes."

"Oh. Sorry these are Sha and Foul. "

"Cute names. I have one too. Falts! "

It was a black fox. It looked to Sha and Foul with her eyes. She looks like a demon.

"Cute…" I said. Nope. It's a horrible name! Falts! Who gives such name to such creature? We all walked in an started to party. Aviva went to the garden and I saw a chance.

"Chris, Aviva is outside. Go talk with her. It's your chance!" I said. He walked out side. As he got out JZ, Koki and I locked all the doors. We smiled and decided to give enough time.


	5. Too perfect? Nope!

**Nana: see? Another one! R &R?**

Aviva POV:

I was in the garden. Why? I want to. I sensed Chris's creature pod approximating me.

"Hi Chris." I said. It was really him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I felt your CP."

"That's new … I can detect when any animal is around..."

Then started to rain hard… We walked till the door.

"C'mon…OPEN!" Chris tried once and once again. No use. Locked.

Chris POV

Aviva started to shivering.

" Here. Cover your self." I gave her my jacket. She put it on her head to protect from the rain. I wished I could turn into o wolf or even a fox to warm her a bit but I need Foul… When I looked at my self I was a fox… It looks like I don't need Foul to make emergency tranformations. I placed myself near her.

" Thanks Chris." Aviva said.

"No problem." Then I looked to my jacket. I think it's time. I transform my self back to human and pick up the little black box. I knelt in front of her. And opened the box "Aviva, would you like to be my girl friend?"

She looked at the ring and to my eyes. She kissed me. It wasn't a short one. It was a long one. When we ended I put the ring on and... We heard a lot of people inside the party yelling?! The door is still close! Then I remembered our ghost powers. We crossed the wall and for our surprise Xavier was using a black ring and his eyes were yellow and red.


	6. Not again! Krattknap!

**Nana: 3 in 24 hours!**

Xavier has a spirit too?! You must be kidding me! Please!

"Thank god! You're here." Martin came "He just heard his sister's name and this happen!"

"Aviva, do you help me?" I asked.

"Of course, sweet." She said

It looked an epic battle. As he caught Aviva I said to let her go

"You want me! Not her!"

"Oh, right. Green-Chris. *laughs*" Xavier said.

He grabbed my neck and teleport us out of there.

Somewhere underground...

As I woke up I felt chains on my arms.

"Finally."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know what I want. To kill who murdered Xess."

"What? By being in my room I did it? Besides, I'm innocent!"

"First the team. Then my sister. You're going you pay." Xavier punch my chest. It hurt. Not just a bit.

On that night/Koki POV

We took off after Chris. Poor Aviva, is crying on her bed. Martin isn't totally fine. I already heard him mutter something like "If he hurts him I'll finish him".

Aviva POV

I was crying while holding a picture of Chris and I.

'Stop crying, Aviva.' The picture own live.

"Chris? Where are you?"

'I... I don't know...'

I couldn't help myself. I sat on my bed and started to cry again.

'shhhhh, everything will be fine. It's okay...'

"Why you?! Just.. Why?"

'I tell you. But not today. Go rest. Tell everybody to rest. I'll be fine'


End file.
